poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Destructinator
'''The Destructinator '(former called The Head Eliminator) secondary, and later on, the one of two main antagonists of Wishology!. He is the head of The Eliminators and The Darkness' former right hand man. Character This being seems to be far more intelligent compared to the other Eliminators. As soon as it appears, it grabs a black leather jacket and a pair of black sunglasses. It also acts out against the Darkness when it becomes fed up with its master's reluctance to destroy Timmy Turner, eventually growing more powerful and becoming the true threat. Description At first it looks exactly like the other Eliminators but has red eyes instead of the regular green, save for a unique pair of sunglasses and a black leather jacket which it wears. After rebelling against the Darkness, he is destroyed, but manages to rebuild himself. With the ability to absorb any magic and weapons used against it, the Destructinator becomes even more powerful when Jorgen Von Strangle attacks it with his wand, turning into a more sinister looking robot form. Background The Big Beginning He is the first Eliminator to come after Timmy after he shouted his own name when his classmates didn't know him. He chased Timmy Turner and Jorgen Von Strangle through Dimmsdale. When they disappear into Fairy World, he crashes into the mall and takes a black leather jacket and sunglasses, a direct reference to the original Terminator, making him the most distinguishable Eliminator and de facto leader. He seems more intelligent than his comrades, as well as more vicious. He tries repeatedly throughout Wishology to kill Timmy. He and two other Elminator's in pink shirts chased Timmy across the country to the Middle-Aged Rock Festival. KISS destroyed his two fellow Eliminators but he destroyed their weapons with his own. After Poof took his weapon (Timmy convinced him it was a teething ring), KISS used their fire breath to melt him, only for him to regenerate with an entire army of Eliminators. Just as he and his army cornered Timmy, the fairies (who were bubble gum at the time) arrived and struck them, sticking them down. When Timmy shot the White Wand into the Darkness, it recalled him and the Eliminators, and then they retreated back into space. The Exciting Middle Part In Part 2, he led an attack on Mark's planet, Yugopotamia to steal their fake-i-fiers to trick Timmy. He then leads an invasion on Fairy World, capturing Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen. Fortunately, Timmy and Mark Chang manage to escape back to Timmy's house, where he attacks Timmy with a gang of Eliminators disguised as his friends and family (after the originals had been captured). However, when his gang formed a giant black hole to suck Timmy in, Timmy and Mark threw a boom box, roller skates, and a giant tub of weenies into the hole, causing it to overload and explode. However, after Timmy and Mark leave, he and his comrades rebuild themselves and discover they absorbed the items Timmy used against them. They ambush him and his group once more on the way to the Blue Moon of Vegon, where he absorbs Denzel Crocker's "Fairy Freezer" and Dark Laser's Lightstick, using the former to capture Crocker, Vicky, and Dark Laser. Timmy tries to explain that Turbo Thunder is the real chosen one and be nice, somehow causing the Eliminators to shut down. He and an army of Eliminators confront Timmy on the Blue Moon of Vegon, where he says that they cannot be stopped. However, before he can throw Timmy to the Darkness, his friends, family, and enemies arrive and drive him and the army off with their wands. However, the Darkness begins to draw all of them into its swirling vortex, so Timmy sacrifices himself to save his friends and family. The Final Ending In Part 3, the Destructinator plays his largest role. While Timmy is trapped in the Darkness, he poses as Trixie Tang to keep Timmy happy so he doesn't realize what is really happening. After Timmy escapes, he wants to go destroy him, but the Darkness wants Timmy trapped inside him again. Tired of the Darkness playing around with Timmy, he betrays the Darkness and attacks it, only to be easily blasted apart by the giant creature. However, he crash lands on Earth and rebuilds himself, then sets about his revenge on both Timmy and The Darkness. He attacks Timmy and his group in the Timmy Cave. Jorgen attempts to drive him off with his wand, but Timmy's warning about the Destructinator's ability to assimilate weapons comes to late. Using his new magical powers, he sends Jorgen flying and banishes Timmy's friends, family, and enemies into the Darkness before setting his sights on Timmy. Timmy and his fairies escape but he uses his new powers to track them down, causing mass destruction to the town as he does so. Cosmo tries to destroy him by turning into a giant, Godzilla-like monster but makes the mistake of getting rid of his and Wanda's wands. M.E.R.F. tries to destroy him with a great deal of firepower, despite Timmy's warnings he'd just absorb them. He does just that and grows to giant size. It is at this point he dubs himself the Destructinator, the true main antagonist of the Wishology trilogy. When Timmy and his fairies escape the Earth, he uses his magical power to transform it into a giant metal planet and all of its inhabitants into robots. He then has the Earth filled a ton of explosives. Using Timmy as bait, he plans to get the Darkness to take Timmy and the Earth into its heart, where he will then detonate the explosives, destroying both Timmy and the Darkness. When a newly superpowered Timmy returns to Earth, he captures him. However, all the fairies in Fairy World combine their powers and return Earth to its original state. Timmy then gets him to chase him through space. He tries to use his new powers against the Destructinator, only for him to absorb them and use them to send Timmy crashing into the Arctic where the Destructinator claims that he can't be stopped and that thanks to Timmy, he has all the power in the universe, which Timmy says isn't true as he doesn't have the bombs he stuffed in the Earth. This causes the Destructinator to absorb them as well. This is his downfall as he played right into Timmy's trap. When the Destructionator asked Timmy if he had any last words, Timmy revealed to the Destructionator he had stolen his detonator during their space chase and activates it, causing the bombs inside the Destructinator to explode, finally destroying him once and for all (with the Destructionator's last words being a loud dramatic "NOOOOO!" before exploding). Trivia * The Destructinator will be an enemy of Winnie the Pooh, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob SquarePants, Alex and their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie). * The Destructinator will be an enemy of Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot and their friends in Tino's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Wishology (Full Movie). Gallery The Head Eliminator differnet look.jpg|His first look of the first film. The Head Eliminator first look.jpg|His second look form the first film. The Destructinator's Death.png|The Destructinator's Death Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased villains Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains